Invading his Mind
by yamiduke13
Summary: For once Leo can not concentrate as his mind betrays him.


Leo meditated but his mind was far from its usual calm state. There was

something that would not leave his thoughts or more specifically someone.

For once Leo did not know what to do. He was confused, this had never

happened to him before. Focus Leonardo he reminded himself. Taking deep

breaths he tried to clear his mind only to have his thoughts go back to the

frustrating subject. Before he can attempt to focus again though he hears

the morning alarm going off.

"MIKEY!" That is followed seconds later by a blur of blue green by the

door to the dojo which stops for a second to peer in with baby blue eyes.

"Morning Leo, your going to meet me in the kitchen for breakfast soon

right?" He doesn't wait for an answer just grins in his direction before

moving away again. Moments later Leo can hear the sound of his other

brother Raphael charging after him.

Michelangelo. There lies the source of his problems. His youngest brother.

Cute, charming, happy little Mikey. There was something wrong for him to be

thinking about his baby brother this way. With a sigh he gets to his feet to head towards the kitchen anways. The fight between Mikey and Raph is

already over by the time he gets there as Raph is sitting in his chair

grumbling under his breath. Just as Leo enters the room Mikey dances past

grinning at him over his shoulder and Leo cant help but feel his lips lift

slightly in return. There is something about Mikey that always makes his day seem brighter.

"OH DONATELLO" He hears Mikey holler and he cant hide his chuckle.

It sounds like he is right outside the geniuses room. " Time for breakfast"

Leo shakes his head amused and goes to sit across from Raph who still looks

half asleep.

"Not right to have that much energy in the morning" Raph grumbles and Leo

shrugs.

"Its Mikey" he glances at the entry way to the kitchen wondering. He can not

help but notice how his heart does not speed up around Raphael. Mikey is the only one that

affects him. Speaking of Mikey there he comes now pushing Donnie into the room

and into a chair.

"Hang tight bro. I'll grab you your coffee" The only answer from Don is a

yawn and Leo notices that Raph smirks. He frowns for a moment wondering why

his hard headed brother looks so smug but then his eyes are drawn to Mikey

as he moves across the kitchen making Donnie's coffee. As much as Leo has

tried to deny the truth he cant hide the fact that he has always found

Michelangelo more attractive then the others. There is just something free

in the way he moves. There is almost always laughter in his voice and

happiness in his eyes.

The sound of something hitting the table in front of him makes him blink

and he looks up to see the object of his thoughts smiling at him.

"Hey there Leo. You've been phasing out a lot lately. Whats on your mind?"

Leo stares at him for a moment as he tries to find the words he wants. This

was what he had been planning for the last couple weeks. This was what the

moment was all about but he just cant find the words with the other two

watching them. Even now in his worried state he manages to smile easily at

his brother though.

"It's not important"

"Yes it is" Mikey wastes no time in replying. "If it has you zoning out it

has to be." Leo is glad he has good self control and he uses it then to

keep his smile from growing. Mikey had answered exactly how he wanted him

too. "Leo" There is a good amount of whining in his name but not enough to

be annoying. Mikey has skill thats for sure. " Tell me...please." Leo lets

Mikey work for another five minutes before he sighs.

"Your not going to leave me alone are you?" His answer is a grin and its

clear from Mikey's face that he thinks he has won.

"Nope."

"Fine after breakfast" Leo just resists chuckling in amusement as Mikey

pouts but nods. Breakfast passes normally except for the glances he notices

Raph and Donnie making at him. Once they finish eating Donn gets to his

feet and hauls Raph up as well.

"Come on Raph. I want to show you some new designs I made for your bike."

Leos eyes flicker over the two of them as they head out. He doesn't miss the

fact that Dons hand is still on Raphs arm and that Raph doesn't shove him

away. For a second he wonders about the two of them before his vision is

taken up by sparkling blue eyes and he swallows.

"Its after breakfast Leo" Leo cant help but laugh.

"So it is. Give me a moment" He is impressed that Mikey actually manages to

stay quiet while he thinks. After a couple minutes though he is no closer

to knowing how to go about this then he was at the beginning.

"Duuudddee" Leo's eyes flicker up to look at him and then suddenly he knows

how to go about it. Its risky but he doesn't take the time to worry about it. He

moves quickly; giving Mikey no time to object or escape. In a matter of

seconds he has him in his arms and he takes the second to make sure he wont

be getting away before he does what he has been dreaming about for months.

He leans forward sliding his mouth against Mikey's. There is a short intake

of breath but Leo is so focused on the taste and feel of Mikey's lips he

almost doesn't notice. It's the first kiss for both of them and as passionate as they are they can not keep their teeth from clashing. They both pull away and stare at each other breathlessly then.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to make your move dude. I was

running out of patience" Leo lets himself get lost in Mikey's dancing blue

eyes for a moment before he drags his head down for another kiss.

"You didn't have to wait for me"

So this is something I wrote for a contest on Deviantart which I ended up to late to enter haha. I fail. I decided to put it up here just for the heck of it.


End file.
